Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to multi-purpose storage devices. More particularly, the present disclosure provides a container with an integrated, roll-up mat that can provide a play or work surface for use with items stored in the container, the mat also functioning as a closeable cover for the container.
Related Art
Children and adults frequently engage in activities or hobbies that involve many parts, supplies and the like, which it is desirable to store in a container of some kind after use. For example, it is generally considered desirable that children put away their toys and games after playing, but this can be difficult to accomplish because of the effort involved. Children generally do not like to clean up.
There are a number of common approaches to this issue. One common approach is to encourage, praise, reward or threaten children with consequences if they do not clean up, but this is often ineffective and can result in strife or other undesirable conditions. Having a toy box or storage container is helpful in this regard, but clean-up still generally requires picking up every toy, puzzle piece, or small game piece and placing it into the box or storage container.
In truth, adults do not usually enjoy cleaning up, either. Adults often enjoy craft and hobby activities that involve many supplies, tools and parts. These can include hobbies such as sewing, knitting, scrapbooking, electronics, model building, etc. With these and other types of activities it is desirable to have a work space and work surface for the activity, as well as a container or storage space for the supplies and tools. It can also be desirable that the container is easily portable.
Moreover, in many activities it is desirable that the work space have special attributes, such as a hard cutting surface or a heat-resistant surface, or have resistance to glue, paint, solvents or other substances. These attributes can facilitate the activity, while simultaneously preventing damage to the work surface or damage to an underlying support surface, such as a table top. Nevertheless, clean-up time is still often viewed as a nuisance, and tends to either diminish the time available for the activity, and its satisfaction, or contribute to unsightly clutter and other undesirable effects.
The present application is directed to one or more of the above issues.